


Happy Valentine's, Lucifer

by DifferenceEngineGirl, Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tumblr: TheDeckerstarNetwork, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: When Valentine's Day rolls around, Trixie gives Lucifer some advice.





	Happy Valentine's, Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for thedeckerstarnetwork True Partners Valentine's Collaboration Challenge. Our prompt was gold, champagne / wine, I want you All in The whole deal So there (3x22), beach. 
> 
> Fic by DifferenceEngineGirl, art by Edge_sama.

"Are you gonna take Mommy out tomorrow?" Trixie asked Lucifer when Chloe got up to make popcorn before the movie. Movie nights had become more of a common occurrence since the monopoly night, and so Lucifer found himself sat on the Detective's couch with the spawn, waiting for her to come back with popcorn.  
"Why would I be taking the Detective out?" he asked, genuinely confused by her question.  
"It's Valentines Day! You've got to!"  
"Ah, I see. But your mother and I aren't dating, spawn." he explained, as much as inside, he wished the opposite could be true.  
"I know, but you still have to. You like her, and she likes you. Anyway you don't have to be dating to do something for Valentine's. All my class give each other Valentine's cards and I'm not dating any of them."  
"Alright urchin. What do you think I should do?"  
  


\-----------------*-----------------

At the precinct the next morning, Lucifer made sure to be in on time. It was a paperwork day, as they had wrapped up their last case the day before, but he wanted to talk to the Detective with plenty of time to organise the evening if she said yes.  
"Good morning Detective."  
"Morning Lucifer. You do know we won't get any new cases today?"  
"I do. I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me tonight for dinner? As a celebration of another solved case, and as it is Valentine's day. Not as a date, just between friends, as your spawn informs me that that is a thing." he asked, suddenly feeling nervous that she would take offence.  
"That sounds nice Lucifer. I'll see if Olga is around to watch Trixie." she replied, after a moment's thought, and Lucifer smiled.  
"I'll pick you up at 7 then? Unless Olga is unavailable. No need to dress formally, I promise it will be a casual dinner."  
"Sounds great."

Soon after he got his confirmation, Lucifer left the precinct to ensure he would have everything ready for that evening. His first stop was a high-end grocery store, for supplies. He made sure to pick up food he was certain Chloe liked, as well as a few more expensive items that he enjoyed and she might not have had the opportunity to try before, and a bottle of champagne.

On his way back to Lux, he popped in to a florists, and ordered a very specific bouquet to collect on his way to pick Chloe up. The Detective's offspring wanted him to get her red roses, but they represented romantic love, and that is not what he had with the her, as much as he wanted it. Instead, he chose pink and yellow roses, pink roses representing admiration and appreciation, and yellow representing friendship. The number of roses also holds meaning, so he got 13 in total, symbolising both eternal friendship and a secret admirer, which was both what he thought may be possible and what he hoped could one day be true.

At exactly 7, as he waited by the Detective's door, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He'd followed most of the spawn's instructions, cutting out and amending those he knew Chloe wouldn't like, or would send the wrong impression. For once he knocked and waited outside for her to answer, instead of just walking in like usual. He resisted the urge to fiddle with the flowers, before the door opened.  
  
  
  
"Hi Lucifer."  
She was dressed casually, with only light makeup and her hair loose, but Lucifer thought she looked radiant. After a moment he realised he was staring like a lovestruck teenager, and quickly offered her the flowers.  
"You look beautiful Detective. The spawn insisted I bring you roses, as it’s Valentine’s Day. I told her we weren’t dating, but she was quite insistent."  
"Thank you Lucifer. These are lovely, come in while I put them in some water."

Almost as soon as Chloe stepped into the kitchen, walking past Olga sat knitting on the couch, Trixie came rushing up to him and slammed into his legs.  
"Lucifer!"  
"Hello offspring." He replied, awkwardly patting her on the head before she let go.  
"Those are really pretty roses. Where are you taking Mommy?"  
"It’s a surprise. I did follow most of your advice though."  
"Good."  
He was saved from any further questions by Chloe returning.  
"Alright Monkey, say goodbye to Lucifer and be good for Olga."  
"I will Mommy. Bye Lucifer! Have fun!"  
"Thank you Trix."  
"Goodbye urchin."

\-----------------*-----------------

Lucifer opened Chloe’s door for her before getting in himself and driving off, toeing the speed limit as he usually did.  
"So, where are we going?" Chloe asked after a moment.  
"As I told your spawn, it’s a surprise, Detective. I believe you will like it though." he told her, as he turned away from the city and towards the sea.

Eventually, Lucifer pulled up by a familiar beach, parking the car as Chloe remembered the last time they were there.   
"All the restaurants will be full of couples, and I thought that would be inappropriate as this is just between friends." he explained before getting out and opening the car door for her. He got a picnic basket out of the trunk, and offered his free arm to Chloe before leading her down onto the sand.

He quickly set out the picnic blanket, and they sat down as he got out all the food he’d bought, along with the bottle of champagne.  
"Thank you for this Lucifer."  
"It is my pleasure Detective, although you should thank your spawn as well, she brought it up." he replied, as he poured her a glass of champagne.

They chatted as they ate and drank, watching the sun dip ever lower towards the horizon. As the sky lit up with soft pinks and purples and reds, Lucifer raised his glass in a toast.  
"Congratulations on another solved case Detective, and Happy Valentine's."  
Chloe clinked her glass against his with a smile, before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  
"Happy Valentine's, Lucifer."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
